


Platitude - Avengers Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1128]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are retired and run a coffee shop in New York with their daughter, Tali. The Avengers come in and they never leave.





	Platitude - Avengers Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/02/2002 for the word [platitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/02/platitude).
> 
> platitude  
> Staleness of ideas or language; triteness.  
> A thought or remark that is banal, trite, or stale.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 8\. Anthony and Tony Gibbs are retired NCIS agents working at a coffee shop in new york with their 18-year-old daughter Tali when the Avengers walk into their shop/ bakery. And they never really leave. 
> 
> **End Prompt**

# 

Platitude - Avengers Version

“Coffee!” Tony Stark demanded as he walked into the small coffee shop titled Cafe Grumpy.

“One Marine Sludge coming up!” Tali DiNozzo greeted cheerfully as she punched the buttons on the cash register to put the order in. Placing the resulting ticket order in the queue for her dad, Tali turned to the next customer. 

Before Tali could take the next customer’s order, her father chuckled. “Don’t you recognize Iron Man, Tali?”

“Iron Man? But he’s so old!” Tali wrinkled her nose.

“You definitely take after Gibbs more.” Tony DiNozzo shook his head. 

“Less talking. More work!” Gibbs grunted.

“You heard the boss.” Tony DiNozzo winked at Tali, who immediately turned to take the next person in line’s order.

Tony Stark coughed and Tony DiNozzo quickly turned to him with his famous DiNozzo smile that made all the ladies and some of the men fall at his feet. 

“Tony!” Steve chided warningly.

“Yes?” Tony DiNozzo replied at the same time Tony Stark whined, “But Steve!”

“Be nice.” Steve ordered.

Tony grumbled, but waited mostly patiently for his coffee to be made, only tapping his feet a little.

When DiNozzo handed the black as night and darker than black hole coffee to Stark, Stark immediately guzzled it down. Then his face started through a series of expressions including shock, happiness, pleasure, and even a bit of a sad moue when the coffee was gone.

“I love you, man. How much do you want for this place? I'll pay you anything if you just keep making me coffee as good as this.”

Steve rolled his eyes and started to usher Tony out, “We've talked about this. No just buying everything you like, remember?”

“But I can afford it.”

“Not the point.”

DiNozzo and Gibbs stared bemused after Iron Man and Captain America as they left their coffee shop. 

“Yes. They're always like this.” Hawkeye piped up, before jerking his finger at Agent Coulson, “He'll have the Marine Sludge and I'll take the NCIS special.”

“Coming right up.” Tali cheerfully wrote up the order and passed it along to her father.

The rest of the Avengers also gave Tali their orders before following Steve and Stark out of the shop. A small smile curved at the edges of Coulson’s lips, but only if you knew where to look. Clint did, of course.

After that it was a foregone conclusion that the Avengers would be back. In fact the very next day, Stark arrived the minute they opened, “No matter what Steve says, I meant what I said yesterday. You guys have the best coffee I've ever tasted and I would give you any amounts of money that you wanted if you just continue making it. That's not a platitude either.”

Gibbs sighed. He had his hands full with one Tony, having another one around all the time would be even more troublesome. He was up to the challenge, though.

“I'm Tony DiNozzo. Co-owner of this place along with the grumpy Marine over there, Gibbs. Call him anything other than Gibbs at your own peril.”

Stark nodded, handing over his credit card to Tony this time as Tali had already left for some studying and her morning classes. Gibbs made the coffee for him this time and Stark practically swooned. 

“I swear this tastes even better than it did yesterday.”

Gibbs grunted. “It should. A real Marine made it, today.”

“Hey! I'm getting pretty good at the Marine Sludge.” DiNozzo faked hurt and batted his lashes at his husband.

“You are, but it still lacks true Marine grit.” Gibbs flashed Tony a quick smile and dropped a kiss on his pouty lips as Stark exited the coffee shop to go back to wherever he normally spent his days.

Coulson was a lot quieter when he came in for coffee, simply ordering the Marine Sludge and accepting it with a small thanks. Cafe Grumpy had always done decently, due to the publicity of HBO's 'Girls', but both Tony and Gibbs noticed an uptick in customers as it became known that one could usually find at least one Avenger hanging around the coffee shop.

The black widow simply adored the Spider Ninja coffee. Even Captain America could be seen drinking his own preferred brew happily at times. Admittedly, most of the interest was from the tourist crowds.

The regular New York population was too used to the Avengers to pay them any special attention. However, the tourists absolutely loved Cafe Grumpy and the Avengers. 

Tony and Gibbs got used to seeing all of the Avengers in various states of dress, tattered clothing after a fight or dirty greasy stains in Tony's case after a day in the lab or even a couple of times in what one might loosely call pajamas as the Avengers stumbled through the door exhausted, but unable to sleep.

Gibbs would grumble about the Avengers and how they never seemed to leave, but Tony had caught him preparing special gifts for each of them and knew the grumbling was just for show. The Avengers never seemed to leave, but that was more than ok with the Cafe Grumpy family, especially when it meant that Tali would always have extra protection wherever she went.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have tomorrow's story written and this weekend is going to be super busy, so I may not keep up my daily posting. Hopefully I can post any stories I miss posting on Monday, but who knows. Sigh. Wish me luck!
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
